Woodlander Elves
The Woodlander Elves are the people who traditionally lived in the Woodlands. As tall as a man and looking not quite unlike a tanned human, their most notable characteristics are slightly pointed ears, and hair that changes colors with the seasons. Origins: The Woodlander Elves are said to have evolved from the Wraiths of the North. Acording to the Wraiths, the Woodlanders are descended from revolutionaries and heretics who wished to leave the world and follow in the footsteps of The Prophet. Of the three groups that left - one to the South and the other to the South East, the ancestors of the Woodlanders were said to have traveled South West, and landed in the woods and hills of the Woodlands. The Woodlanders, however, dispute this claim and declare that they were crafted by the creatures known as the Trukk, strange beings crafted from nature. Regardless, it is here that the two accounts meet and even out, with the Woodlanders worshiping the nature-beings and declaring that they will never harm nature, and eat only the foods dropped from trees and bushes, and hunt those that would harm their plants. Their early history seems to speak of a class oriented society, with an obsession for nobility and royal blood which alienated more rural or less wealthy clans, leading to the first Schism of the Woodlanders. These Separatists would align themselves with Rebel Skylander Elves in the Stone Tree Mountains to the Woodland's eastern border, and would form a Junta before the Separatists elected to go deeper into the caves. Woodlander society began to evolve away from the Royal system, instead focusing on the importance of family leaders and small communities as the shield and strength of their society. And while this did keep the people together, the discovery of a large landmass across the sea encouraged many young Elves to abandon their families to again join their more industrial cousins to the east and travel south across the sea to the new continent. Although the Woodlander Chiefs and the Woodlander King were saddened by the exodus, their ideas and traditions survived for a time among the settlers of the new land. However, due to the spread of the deadly Mushroom known as Elf-rot, the central Emirate of the Newland were lost, and it was renamed the Lostland, with the surviving and leaderless Settlers known as Lostlanders. They would be the first to welcome the Dwarves at Nitchisar to the continent, and begin a trade deal for their Sunstones for their unique potions and weapons. During the Great Winter, the Woodlanders were forced to migrate and, in some cases, eat stray beings to survive and maintain their code. When the winter ended and prosperity returned to the land, they were some of the first to pledge allegiance to Jimhet's new Order in the newly built city of Waicc. However, through the years his descendants despotic rule caught his attention, and they participated in the War of the Splintered Crown, dedicating fifteen clans of Archers to the war effort. When the Order of the Golden Dawn had risen again, with war coming to their neighbors, they eagerly signed back on with the Union of the Red Worm to destroy the hostile kingdom. They would eventually bare the brunt of the fighting, as near the end of the war the Skylander Elves betrayed the Union, and began attacking the Woodland border from all sides. They would receive some aid from the Goblanti, the Goblin Folk betraying the Order after the Union's stunning victory at the Battle of Nitchisiar, and would be relived almost entirety after the surrender of the Skylander Elves to the Union. Category:Peoples Category:Eljuk Category:Shamuun